


Midnight Fun

by Just_A_Fangirl821



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl821/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl821
Summary: Harry finds Lily masturbating and can't resist his daughters charms





	Midnight Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling

Lily gasped as she woke up, her thighs slick with her juices. Her chest heaved as she recalled her dream, about her dad Harry Potter. Lily had lusted after her dad for years. It had never gone unnoticed by Lily how handsome her dad was. With his messy raven hair, glowing green eyes and muscular body he reeked sex appeal. Whenever they went out to Diagon Alley eyes would follow Harry where ever he went and Lily would watch as witches would adjust their clothes to show off their cleavage more. 

Her dad was gorgeous and she wanted him to fuck her. Lily had spent many nights wide awake with her hand between her thighs as she imagined her fingers were her fathers. She would use her pillow or other hand to stifle her moans, and when she cummed her fathers names would leave her lips. Lily felt that familiar ache between her thighs and she slipped her right hand into her tiny shorts. Lily let out a soft moan as she circled her clit as her imagination ran wild. 

Lily moaned as her dad trailed his hands down her body, gripping her soft curves. "Who do you belong to baby?" He hissed into her ear "You daddy... Only you." Her dad laughed softly as his fingers trailed across her lip bones going towards where she wanted him the most. "And don't you forget it." He nipped her ear softly as his hand slipped into her shorts. 

"Your soaking baby girl." His hand pinched her clit softly "Is this all for daddy?" Lily moaned "Yes daddy." He quickly pulled off her shorts and panties leaving her pussy bare to him. "Tell me what you want." He commanded and Lily groaned "Your tongue daddy." 

"My tongue? Where on your breast? In your mouth? Be more specific baby girl." He hissed as he lightly slapped her soaking pussy. "Your... Your tongue in my... My pussy." Lily gasped. Her dad smirked at her flushed face "Good girl." He lowered his hand between her thighs and kissed up her legs, licking up the trails of her juices. "P... Please." Lily begged, tired of her dads teasing. Her dad chuckled but complied his lips sucking on her clit. 

Lily moaned as her dads skilful tongue lapped her juices. His tongue alternating between her clit and dipping into her folds. Soon Lily felt that familiar pull in her stomach and she arched her back, "Daddy... Daddy I'm gonna cum." Her dad doubled his efforts she was so close when....

"LILY!?" A shocked cry startled her causing her to jump. To her horror her dad stood in the door way in only a pair of pyjama bottoms, his sculpted chest bare. "D... Dad." Lily stuttered her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Lily... I... I." Her dad stuttered his face flushed. Lily thought it was with anger until she noticed her dads straining erection. It seemed Harry Potter was turned on by his daughter.

Lily instantly smirked "Daddy can you help me?" She asked making sure her eyes were wide, her lips pouted softly. "Lily... its wrong." Lily looked down as if upset "Please daddy." She whispered knowing her dad would soon crack. "Lily I.... I" Harry stuttered. 

"Daddy please." Lily begged and Harry sighed in defeat. "You can't tell anyone about this Lily." Harry warned as he approached her bed. Lily smiled "I won't daddy." Harry climbed on top of Lily and smiled "Good girl." Harry then kissed her. It was better than what Lily imagined, his lips moved passionately against hers causing lust to spike. He tangled his fingers into her firey locks as Lily trailed her hands across his neck and shoulders, feeling his muscles coil under her touch. 

Harry nibbled her bottom lip causing her to gasp. Harry then shoved his tongue in her mouth kissing her harder, move frantically his hard cock brushing against her core. Their tongues battled for dominance but Harry won casting Lily to submit to him. Harry broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses against her jaw and throat loving the small moans that escaped his daughters swollen lips. He soon found Lily's pressure point and began to suck and bite her soft creamy skin. Harry pulled away and smirked at the hickey forming.

"Daddy please." Lily whimpered as his hands began to toy with the bottom of her vest, her nipped visible through the thin material. Harry chuckled but obliged his daughter pulling off her vest leaving her half naked. She looked stunning, her almost D cup tits were perfect her nipples hard as her breasts heaved with her panting. Harry wasted no time his mouth closing around Lily's left nipple as his hand began to play with her right tit. He nibbled and sucked her gorgeous tits loving every little moan and whimper Lily made. He soon switched sucking her right tit and he played with her left. "Daddy... more please." Lily begged wanting nothing more than her fathers cock inside her. 

Harry leaned back admiring Lily red, swollen lips and nipples. "What do you want baby?" Harry asked as Lily tried to gain her breath "Your tongue." Lily whimpered. "My tongue? Where on your tits again? In your mouth? Tell me where baby girl." Harry demanded. "In... in my pussy." Harry smiled "Of course baby girl." He slid his hands down her tonned stomach to the hem of her shorts. He began teasing her by playing with the elastic in the waistband watching as Lily grew more and more frustrated. "Daddy please!" Lily cried out. Harry smirked in satisfaction and began pulling her shorts down her long legs. 

He noted that Lily wasn't wearing any underwear and that she was practically dripping. Her clit engorged, her lips red and covered in her juices. Harry groaned he had never seen such a beautiful pussy before. He scooted down the bed and rested between Lily's thighs. "Such a pretty pussy, Daddy's gonna take of it now." 

Harry licked the juices that covered her thighs before moving to her pussy. He dived in his tongue wrapping around her clit as Lily arched her back. "Daddy." Lily moaned his tongue swirled around her clit. She was in bliss, sure she had been eaten our before but those were boys who didn't know what they were doing but her daddy was a man... And he knew exactly how to please her. 

Harry then shoved his tongue between her folds, heightening Lily's pleasure. He practically devoured her pussy as if he was a starving man, his tongue gathering up every little drop of cum. His daughter tastes divine, she was sweet almost tasting like a Strawberry and Harry loved it. "Daddy... daddy I'm close." Lily whimpered. Harry smirked against her pussy and moved back to sucking on her clit as he thust two fingers inside her making sure that he hit her G-spot. 

"Dad... DADDY!!" Lily clenched her thighs around his head as she cummed, her juices flowing into Harry's open mouth. Her back arched as her skin glistened with sweat. Harry made sure to clean up every drop of his daughters cum before looking up, his mouth and chin shinning. He climbed up over Lily and she pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself. 

Lily moaned as she licked all the remnants of her own cum from her dads mouth. Harry smirked it seemed his daughter loved the taste of her own cum the little slut. Soon however they broke the kiss and Harry smirked. "Is my little slut ready for her Daddy's cock?" Lily moaned Merlin her dad calling her a slut was hot. "Get on all fours slut!" Harry barked and Lily quickly complied her ass and pussy in the air waiting to be fucked.

Harry quickly pulled off his boxers freeing his huge cock. Lily's eyes widened her dad was fucking huge! He was at least nine inches long with a girth of three, the biggest Lily had ever seen! And now she was about to be fucked by that huge cock. 

Harry lined himself up and without warning slammed inside Lily until he was buried inside her tight pussy. Lily let out a loud moan as her dad filled her up, his cock was glorious stretching her out almost to the point of it being painful. Harry wasted no time he grasped his daughters hip and slowly pulled out, his cock dragging against her G-spot before slamming back in. Lily threw back her head and moaned as her dad began to fuck her, his hips slapping against her perky ass as he thrusted.

Harry watched as her ass jiggled and couldn't resist spanking it causing Lily to whine. "You like that baby girl? Do you like it when daddy spanks your slutty ass as he fucks your pussy?" Lily moaned as Harry spanked her again watching as his hand left a red mark. "Merlin you look fucking beautiful taking my cock! Your Daddy's little slut aren't you?" Harry growled grabbing Lily's hair and used it to pull Lily's head back. "Your's daddy your little slut!" Lily moaned as she felt her orgasm approach. 

Harry felt Lily's walls tighten around him, a sign she was close to cumming. He sped up his thrusts and began playing with her clit with his right hand as Lily's moans grew louder. "Daddy I'm..." "Come for me baby, cum for you daddy you little slut!" Harry growled and Lily couldn't hold on any longer. She threw back her head, her walls tightened and she squirted around Harry's cock whole screaming "DADDY!!" At the top of her lungs. Harry groaned as his daughter became even tighter around him "I'm gonna cum baby. Daddy's gonna cum in your little pussy." His hips stuttered as he began to frantically thrust chasing after his own orgasm. He slammed once more inside his daughter and came, his cum coating her inner walls. "Lily." Harry moaned as he fired inside her. "Oh Merlin daddy." Lily whimpered. They stayed in the same position for several minutes both of them trying to catch their breaths. 

Harry slowly pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out his daughters pussy dripping down her thighs and onto her bed. Lily panted and turned onto her back. She was in heaven, her dad had fucked her better than what she could've imagined. The sight of his huge cock covered in her juices filled her with satisfaction and the feeling of being stuffed with her own dads cum was amazing. Her dad collapsed on the bed next to Lily and pulled her into his chest, his fingers drawing patterns into her naked skin. 

Lily smiled against his chest and let out a giggle. "What is it Lils?" Harry asked as Lily smiled "It's just I never once imagined having sex with you would be so amazing." She mummered. Harry let out a small laugh "So I lived up to your expectations?" Harry questioned and Lily smiled "You surpassed them." Harry quickly kissed Lily before they both fell asleep and if Lily woke up to her dad fucking her well that's between them now isn't it?


End file.
